


Pocket Sized! Stray Kids

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Pocket Sized! Kpop [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, clingy smol babs, pocket sized! stray kids, the softest fluffy fluff, very soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: They're soft babs, every single one of themCreds to Annika for helping me with most of this.





	Pocket Sized! Stray Kids

Woojin

A smol Woojin that tries to hide in the sleeves of your hoodie when he’s embarrassed

A very clingy bab

Likes to hug your hands, especially in the winter

“Woojin what are you doing?”

*very seriously* “I’m making your hands warm with my love”

“Right then” (that’s adorable and cheesy I’m)

Loves napping in your hood more than breathing

Curls up and gets real comfy

Also likes sitting up high on your shoulder

If you move around too much though he clings to your neck and shriek s

“Don’t I’m gonna fall!”

“I literally just yawned, Woojin”

“I’m gonna fall!”

 

Chan

Consider also: a smol Chan who hides in your hoodie pocket during horror movies

A terrified smol bean, probably won’t come out until he’s sure the movie is over and the noises have stopped

One time

Chan places a little smoochie on your cheek when he thinks you’ve fallen asleep

Hooo boy but if you’re actually awake?

Like if you open your eyes?

Chan is literally/figuratively almost going to have a heart attack

Poor bab

Will literally freeze like, “Oh my god they’re awake what do I do.”

Probably just stares at you

Super flustered and bright red

So you’re just like, “Channieeee your blush is so cute.”

Which makes him blush even moreeee hehehe

So meanwhile Chan is having a small existential crisis

Goes to talk (mope) to some of the others about it

But by the end of the day is back and shyly asking to cuddle in the pocket of your hoodie again

He can’t avoid you long even when he’s embarrassed

 

Changbin

Consider! You’re /an art student/ working on still life drawings

Changbin wants to help!

“Include me in your drawing! I’ll sit still! See?”

Keeps striking silly poses

“I look good right?”

Wants to be the best™ helper

Ends up being more of a distraction tbh

Keeps swinging his legs

Humming to himself

Falls asleep at one point too

It’s worth it though because he’s absolutely precious

*every five seconds* 

“Can I see?” “How do I look?”

Be warned

If you tell him he looks great/ handsome/ super cute

Changbin will bl u s h

And then proceed to hide in the pocket of your hoodie and not come out

“Changbinnie come onnnn come back out now.”

“No. M’ embarrassed.”

Too cute

Even if the piece isn’t that good, Changbin is gonna h y p e the shit out of u

Because he is a precious bab and is proud of you

 

Felix

When everyone is playing hide and seek

Felix has a habit

Of climbing up onto your shoulder

And hiding underneath your hair

He thinks he’s the sneakiest ever

Chan: i wonder where Felix hid?

Felix: *giggling and peeking out from behind your hair*

You: hmm yeah I wonder

Felix: shh you gotta hide me from themm

Also just loves playing with your hair

Tells you often how pretty he thinks it is

Likes tucking flower petals into it in the spring

“No don’t move! I only have a few more petals to put in!”

It actually probably turns out really well, with all the petals sticking out of your hair it looks like a flower crown

Felix is

Extremely proud of his work


End file.
